Organizations New Member
by NexusXV
Summary: When Number XV is revealed, what kind of madness with follow? WARNING: if you dislike idiots, humor, kingdom hearts, and the organization, TURN BACK NOW. Possible Roxas X OC . No spoilers.
1. Who Are You?

**Hewo Mah fellow fans! This is my first story. DONT HATE ON ME JUST CUZ' I'M COOL LIKE is a one shot, FOR NOW. This basically is introducing my OC (AKA myself XD) into Organization XIII. Hope you like it! R & R Please! Nexy OUT!**

* * *

** ROXAS P.O.V**

"God, Rox, What _happened_ to you?" Axel said as i walked through the door to the game room (That never was. he he.) , completely covered in bumps and bruises . I sat down on the couch and said "I don't wanna talk about it." Axel raised an eyebrow to this and went back to playing Left For Dead. After about seven minutes passed, he finally said , "Dude, seriously. You look like you had a fight with a freaking BEAR. ...and lost." After he said this, I gingerly touched my black eye. "Axel, I said I don't wanna talk." AT this, who else would come in the room but Xion, who (of course) glomped me and yelled "HI ROXY!". _Then_ She noticed my 'beat-up-ness' and her eyes widened. "What _HAPPENED_!?" She said, bewildered (Big words. deal with it.). I sighed and started repeating what I said to Axel " Xi, I don't wan-" Those freaking puppy eyes are MERCILESS. I groaned and snapped "Fine! I'll tell you." While Axel and Xion gave each-other a high five, I started from the beginning...

* * *

FLASHBACK Nobody's P.O.V (Not A nobody, mind you!)

Roxas walked out of his corridor to darkness to be greeted by one of his favorite places in the world...The clock tower. A smile widening on his face, he ran down the steps, two at a time. When he got to the bottom, He was thinking about what he should do with his free time, and (Exactly like Sora) He wasn't paying attention, and this resulted in ramming a certain moggle-beanie wearing "Punk". Seifer turned around and scowled. " What'chu want?" He demanded (Sorry...I cant do Seifer XD). Roxas muttered a sorry and began to walk away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Seifer yelled. Roxas responded by chucking the nearest object (A stick) at him. The stick nailed Seifer in the stomach, causing him to groan for a second. Roxas turned around, deciding to have a bar of sea salt ice cream. But when he attempted to walk away, Seifer lifted him by the hood of his Organization jacket and began pummeling him. Sorry to say for Seifer, But this resulted in a quick slap in the face from Oathkeeper, and a jab to the ribs from Oblivion. Seifer fell to the ground, unconscious. Roxas winced, and decided to head home.

* * *

ROXAS P.O.V.

Axel was laughing while Xion had a look of confusion on her face "Who's Seifer?" She questioned me. I was about to tell her when, over the COM system, Xemnas' voice rang out "ALL MEMBERS COME TO THE MEETING ROOM! XION, THAT'S THE ROUND ROOM OR WHERE NOTHING GATHERS! " Xion pouted "he didn't have to single ME out..." I laughed while Axel got up. Pausing his game, Axel said with a grin "Wouldn't wanna keep Xemmy waiting, now would we?"

One by one, everyone was in the room. Larxene yelled out " SUPERIOR! Can't this WAIT? I was in the middle of my show!" Xigbar grinned."You mean Bones?" Larxene glared at him "They kill people in it. Therefore, its a good show." Zexion, who was across the room from me, sighed and kept reading. Demyx yawned, still in his pajamas. Xemnas glared at Larxene, and then nodded to Lexaeus. Lexaeus jumped down and opened a corridor to darkness. Xemnas began speaking in a announcer voice " I would like you all to welcome...our new member."

At the word "member" Luxord fell out of his chair, Marluxia gasped, and Vexen took an aspirin. I had a shocked expression, considering Xion giggled at my face. A new member? He can NOT be serious. But, sure enough, Lexaeus' corridor churned, and someone in the cloak of the organization walked out.  
My eye (Other one is swollen) widened as I watched the supposed "new" member walk to the center of the room, eyeing every member. When their eyes reached me, It felt like time stopped. I couldn't see their eyes, but i could feel them, digging straight into my soul.I whispered "Who are you?". They kept staring.

* * *

**WOO. That was great! My fingers burn tho :( Please read and review! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Bai For now! Nexy OUT! :D**


	2. Number XV

** HEWO AGAIN! Wow I'm hyper. I got bored so I thought I'd add another chappie. I'm hoping whoever is reading this is liking and/or has some ideas or criticism for me, all is appreciated! :D NEXY OUT! ...lol. auto correct gave me the suggestion "Sexy" XD**

**NOTE: I might get tired of typing 'they' and 'their' in the middle of the chapter. JUST A WARNING.**

* * *

**Roxas P.O.V.**

_ New member._ _NEW__**.**__ MEMBER._ I looked up from my cereal bowl every time i heard those two words. So far, no one knows just who they are. Nobody even knows if their a guy or a girl. Except Xigbar, but he wont tell me. I sighed, and went back to my cereal. "Ahem." I looked up, confused. I had never heard that voice before... It was quiet. hard to decipher. When I turned around, I came face to hood to Number XV. Sticking their hand out a bit awkwardly, they said, " Nexus. You are?"

I shrugged, took their hand, and shook it. "My name is Roxas." 'Nexus' nodded, and I swear I caught a flash of blue underneath their hood. Blue eyes... I was one step closer to getting to actually know number XV. That's when I noticed they were 'staring' at my shiner. "Oh, this?" I smiled, gingerly touching my black eye. "It's a long story." At this, Nexus sat down, crossing his/her legs. "I've got time." I was about to start , when SaΪx walked in the doorway, saw both of us , and gruffly said, "Both of you. heart collection. Twilight town. GO." Nexus sighed. "Not as much time as I thought, apparently..."

* * *

The shadow melted the second Oblivion went through it's tiny chest. "Only two more!" I yelled, while Nexus dispatched a soldier. " Two? Why collect two when if we get more, we'll get Xemnas of our backs for the next mission?" ...Smart kid. I gave them a smile "You know what? Not a half bad idea." I could have sworn I saw a smile underneath that hood. It was quickly spoiled when a shadow vaulted itself up on their head and sat there, almost as if challenging others to take it's place. It's weight was too much for Nexus' temper, and the hood. The hood fell, and a certain weapon pooped into their hands and destroyed the shadow. I gaped at their hands. No. It's not possible. I'm dreaming. I pinched myself. Nope. Not dreaming...I think I now know how they kept setting the lost hearts free. In Nexus' right hand, the Kingdom Key gleamed in the sunset.

* * *

Nexus P.O.V.

Crap. He knew now. I quickly de-summoned (Is that a word?) the kingdom key, at which Roxas kept staring at my hand. While he was distracted, I attempted to pull my hair into my hood, but to no avail. He looked up, and (If you played KHII, It's Mulan all over again :P) yelled, with a look of surprise " YOUR A GIRL?!" Figuring the guise was over, I smiled nervously and said "Y-you didn't notice?" He shook his head vigorously, causing me to let out a slight giggle. That made him start laughing, witch made me start laughing. After about five minutes of this, I wiped a tear out of my eye. I haven't laughed that hard in YEARS. He was still laughing, though not as hard. When he finally got up for his 'rolling' position, He smiled at me. Still smiling myself, I motioned to the alley "Are we still sticking to the plan?" He nodded, summoned his dual keyblades, and ran to the alley, leaving behind a "Race ya!". I sighed, and sprinted after him.

* * *

**MAH SECRET HAS BEEN REVEALED! Yes, I am a girl. SO THERE. *goes and sits in the corner* Hope you liked the chappie! It took a loooot of brain power to right. Bai for now! :D Read and Review!**

**NEXY OUT!**


	3. Nexus' Fear of The ocean

**HELLO MAH FRIENDS...AND POSSIBLE ENEMIES. I'm back from forums. If you want to join, it's an RP by the name of Kingdom hearts : Keyblade's Whim. I'll accept oc's and I need people to play canon people. NEXY OUT!**

**Note: Google translate may be needed to translate a few words.**

* * *

** Roxas P.O.V.**

** "**God!" I said as I landed on the couch. Axel, Nexus, and Xion stared at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh.." Axel frowned. "What's going on?"

I sighed. "Xemnes keeps bombarding me with missions. _All_ of them were heart collection."

Nexus sighed. "Baka." Xion giggled and Axel smiled. Evil. Rapist. Smile.

I was about to ask what 'baka' means when the evil COM system came to life. "**Numbers XIII and XV to the round room!**" I groaned.

"Probably another heart collection..." Nexus smirked at me.

* * *

**Nexus P.O.V.**

I don't get why Roxas was so wound up. I mean, its just a mission!...Boy, would I eat those words in a few seconds. Saix was waiting for us. He began to speak, but Roxas interrupted.

"Heart collection? Twilight town? Two hundred hearts? Got it." Saix narrowed his brows.

"Not twilight town. Atlantica. "

At this I paled. Atlantica? _Gawd no._ The second Saix left, I bolted. Roxas gawked at where I had been.

"Wha-NEXUS!" He shouted, and gave chase.

* * *

**Roxas** P.O.V.

"Nexus! Stop...Running! God!" I panted as she ran for what seemed like dear life.

After what seemed like an hour, she stopped to catch her breath. I took advantage of this by scooping her up and resting her on my shoulder.

"ROXAS! Put me DOWN! I'm fine! Just put me DOWN!" She screamed, slamming her fists on my back.

"One, would it kill you to say please?" I remark, as I re-opened the corridor I had set.

"Pleeeease?" She stretched out the word 'please', no doubt trying to be cute so I would put her down. I smirked.

"Two, No. And three, why were you running in the first place? If anyone, that should be _me_." I think she mightn't blushed, considering the slight stutter in her voice.

"You k-know _exactly _why." She replied, and then I understood. Every time I've gone to atlantica, I turned into a freaking Fish-tail man. What are they called again? Mermen? I dunno. But if _she_ went down there... Oh god. My face turned beet red. But, like it or not, we had a mission.

"Sorry." I said bluntly as I carried the embarrassed Nexus through the portal.

* * *

**Roxas P.O.V.**

"Hey Roxas?" Nexus said as we were about to jump into the water. I stopped prepping and said

"Yeah?" She smiled. It was a devious smile. Almost as if...

"SAVED YOU LIFE!" She yelled as she pushed me into the water. I came up from the water, and yelled up to her,

"Oh , very funny, Miss 'Scared of Atlantica'." She was laughing her head off.

"Watashi no kami! Amarini mo omoshiroi! Kanto...Shinkokyu!" She said between giggles. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you speaking Japanese? " I said, irritated. She nodded, still cracking up. Then I got an idea. Devious idea...

"Hey Nexy?" She stopped laughing the second I said 'Nexy'. She hated that nickname more then I hated the one Axel gave me - Roxy.

"Don't Call me that!" She fumed, then said "And what?" I smiled.

"SAVED YOUR LIFE!" I yelled, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her in. When she surfaced, she stared at me.

"You piece of crap." She said, keeping only her head above water. I smiled and said " Sore ni tasho suru."

She looked down, then smiled. I raised an eyebrow...Until I was slapped by a tail. She giggled and dived underwater.

* * *

About one hundred ninety-nine aqua tanks later, Nexus was getting bored...again. How I knew? She turned to me and said it. Over. and over. and OVER.

"Roxas, I'm-" At this point, I snapped.

"I get it! You're bored! NOW SHUT. UP."

She blinked. "I was gonna say that I was getting cold." She blushed. "It's not like I'm wearing much..."

I stopped swimming and stared at her for a second. It was true that she wasn't wearing much. I mean, Clam shells can _not_ help with the freezing cold of the water.

She caught me staring at her, and her face flushed. "H-Hentai!" She said, then swam towards the last aqua tank.

I raised an eyebrow. What does 'hentai' mean?

* * *

**LOL. We love you, Clueless Roxas. XD. Read and review! NEXY OUT!**


	4. Destiny Islands, LOOK OUT! Arc part 1

**Oh Mah GAWD! It's been AGES. First I moved, and then my internet went out….BLARG. Sorry to my few, loyal, reviewers. And others. NEXY OUT!**

**Roxas P.O.V. The Game Room That Never Was:**

"Ugh. I'm bored." Xion said, throwing a sock at me. I frowned, and threw Oblivion at her. This resulted in screaming, rapid writing of wills, then dodging at the last second.

I turned to her, and said "Yeah. You're bored. Deal with it." The thing was, I was bored too. It was just…too…hot. Summer was testing my nerves slightly. Axel, on the other hand, was in Aragbah, enjoying the heat. Lucky Flamehead was resistant to fire, so a heat wave wouldn't bother that guy. So yeah. Yay, summer…

"What are you guys doing?" My eyes opened. Nexus was standing over Xion and me, one eyebrow raised. I groaned, and put a pillow from the couch on my head. Xion was on the other side of the couch, snoring, her head dangling over the edge. For some reason, Nexus can't feel the heat wave. Same exact thing happens in cold situations with her. She says it because she's too hot for cold and too cool for heat, but honestly. She's _weird_. Then I noticed. She wasn't wearing the coat… I looked down. The organization coat greeted me. I then looked up at her. Black tank top, blue jean shorts, and long, black boots. I looked down again. Coat. I looked up again. Normal clothes. Coat. Normal clothes. Coat. Normal clothes. Coat…

"Uh…What are you doing?" She said, putting one hand on her hip, leaving the other on hanging. I grunted. "Comparing something." She sighed at my response, then pulled the coat off of me, leaving me in my twilight town clothes. "…Good idea." I said, nodding. She sighed. "Is there hope for you?" I frowned, and said "Shaddup." She rolled her eyes, then flung a small, blue bag over her shoulder, the put sunglasses over her eyes. "I was heading to Destiny Islands. Wanna come?"

I pondered this. Go to the islands, Hangout with Sora, Possibly go in the water… It sounded like a great idea. But if you add Sharks, Sora's Mother, and Riku… Yikes. Win/lose situation. But the positives won over the negatives. I nodded, then headed to my room to get some stuff.

**Nexus P.O.V. The Game Room That Never Was**

Crap. I didn't think he would actually say yes…I looked at the bag, knowing that the bag housed two small, evil pieces of blue fabric. I cringed. This might end badly…

**WOO! I think that's a good way to say I'm back. I'm betting a lot of you know what the 'evil' in her bag is… Hope you enjoyed! After this arc (Destiny Islands Arc) I'm gonna have a small little contest, voting on what the next arc should be. Hope you all enjoyed the start of this arc, and Say-a-nara! Er..Soyonaru? OH! Sayonara! NEXY OUT!**


	5. ARC DECIDER UNO

**The Game Room That Never Was **

**Nobody's P.O.V. (Authoress Special)**

* * *

** "This is NexusXV in my first arc decider! I got really impatient so I decided to make it...I'm an impatient person. I have Axel with me on this LOVELY day! Axel! Say something Axel-y!" **

Axel looks up and waves. "Hi." He then goes back to his game.

**Nexus** frowns. **"Your not Happy enough today..."**

Axel looks up, then throws a fireball at **Nexus**. "Deal with it."

**" Oh mah gawd! IT'S SO SPARKLY!" Nexus** watches the fireball hit a wall. **"DO IT AGA- Where was I? Oh yeah! Axel! Name the arc choices!"**

Axel rolls his eyes. "You do it. Your the author."

**"AUTHORESS. And fine." Nexus** frowns, pouting.

_**[1: Game jumper: When Larxene shocks the game room, four certain members find themselves stuck inside three of Axel's favorite games. Game list: L4D, Halo 4, and ...Minecraft?] **_Axel grins. "Heh heh. Silverfish."

_**[2: One odd day: When Roxas drags Xion, Axel, and Nexus to twilight town, what hilarity will occur? NOTE: Ideas are appreciated!] **_Axel screws up his face. "That was weird, I'll say that."

_**[3: Get AWAY! : Note: Never put Nexus in a room with a flirt. But when Axel pushes her into a city of singles? Insanity, embarrassment, and oddity shall occur! NOTE: If you send a few things for them to say, You can send in a boy OC!**_** ] **Axel cracks up. "She wouldn't speak to me for a week..."

_**[4: That's not normal...: When Vexen tests his new potion, Xion and Nexus get caught in the crossfire! With Xion burping flames and Nexus shape-shifting , Roxas and Axel search for a cure! But will they find one? ] **_Axel grimaces. "Remind me to beat up Ice man again."

_**[5: Come back, Milady!: When Xion finds a time traveling watch, She accidentally brings The group back into the age of swords and dragons. With Xion be mistaken for a princess, and Axel setting the castle on fire, What could happen next?] **_Axel flinches. "I still have an arrow scar..."

**Nexus **takes a deep breath, and says **"Aaaand That's all the arc choices. May the best Idea win! Whichever gets the most votes will be written first! Until then, My friends! NEXY OUT!" **She and Axel wave as the screen turns black.

**"AXEL! Do it AGAIN!" ***boom* **"HAHAHAHA *cough cough*"**


End file.
